He really isn't nice
by SilanceReader
Summary: Eustass Kid is not exactly a very nice man... It's not sex, it's rape, damn it!


**WARNING : Sexual violence, rape, not-that-dirty-language-but-still-disgusting, not sure about explicit content… anyway, this is not suitable for underage. So, go away…**

* * *

The ship shaking violently as the impact of the cannon causing a large wave ridged across the surface of the sea.

Sanji, Chopper and Brooke were in charge to take care the back of the Thousand Sunny. They were blocking cannons aimed to the ship with their specialty. Momonosuke was in charge of watching over Caesar to prevent the gas user from running away, not that he could now the one who pursued the Strawhat Pirate was the Big Mommy herself, the one he tried to avoid his whole life.

Nami stood in front of the deck as she tried to figure out safe path for the Thousand Sunny to sail on. As her mind calculating the possibilities of each path she could think of, a deep growl took her attention away. She spun her body around and saw two large men leaning calmly against the steering.

One had a bright red hair and was equipped with a mechanical hand on his left hand. A scar ran down on the left side of his face to his neck and another one on his left eyes. The other one was a blonde and wearing a mask with a scar on his left arm.

"What do we have here?" the masked man spoke. The other man only smirked in returned.

Nami prepared herself in a fighting stance. Her staff pointing towards no one between the two. She was so sure she met them somewhere but she didn't recall a single moment of it.

Nami slowly stepped back a little even though none of them making any move. Part of her mind argued, they weren't coming to help but rather having their own agenda she was sure would be unpleasant, only if she could find out.

Nami collected herself and asked, "What do you want?" gripping tightly on her staff. She knew they weren't ordinary people as she couldn't even feel their presence early.

"There's no mistake. She is The Cat Burglar Nami, 16 thousand beri" The masked man spat out her epithet. "Not bad for a chick"

When both men began to walk towards her, her instinct kicked in, telling her both of the men were dangerous. Without further delay, she started to unattached her staff, preparing herself for a counterattack.

"Impatient hungry cat" The red hair man spoke sardonically as he reached out his hand to her.

Nami was able to avoid his hand thanks to her quick reflexes. She heard him gave out a mock laughter.

"Owh? She can run that fast?" he said before reaching out to her again.

Nami felt she could avoid him but her calculation missed when she felt another presence behind her. She opened her mouth for a scream but a hand placed securely over her mouth to muffle her from screaming. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the red hair man stood in front of her with a wicked grin plastered on his face. She saw him cocked his head a little signaling his partner something she couldn't comprehend.

Moment later, she felt her body being dragged backwards and all of sudden her stomach flinched when she saw the blue sky ahead of her. She closed her eyes in fear and slowly opened her eyes when she heard a loud thud of boots onto a wooden surface. Slowly she opened her eyes and the Thousand Sunny came into her view.

She realized then, she was on the small boat, along with those strangers, sailed away from the Thousand Sunny little by little. Her attempt to scream came into halt when she realized his hand still closed around her mouth. She could only watch as the Thousand Sunny began to vanish completely from her sight.

"Kid, why didn't you seize the chance to take down Big Mom now they are right before our eyes?" Killer asked as he tossed Nami roughly on the boat.

Nami crawled to the corner of the boat, hugging her legs to her chest as she tried to calm herself and think of some ways to escape.

Kid smirked as he turned to Killer, "Oi, Killer! Don't you want to know what those Straw Hat and that Trafalgar up to now they are forming an alliance?" his eyes darted to Nami before fell on Killer back. "Are they aiming for the same Yonkou or another yonkou?"

Nami then remembered the name, Kid. He was Eustass Kid, the Kid Pirate, who had a bounty higher than Luffy's. Her eyes scanned through his feature, if she recalled back, he wasn't nearly the same as the Kid they met two years ago at the Sabaody Archipelago. He was different, totally different than the one she saw back then. He even looked more dangerous and scary than before.

Her stomach churned, anticipating what were those two, or the Kid Pirate wanted from her, hearing very well they just mentioned about Law and the alliance. Nami looked around her, only the vast sea without anything that could help her escape. If she could, she would just jump into the ocean and swim through until she found her ship. She knew that Kid would not be able to catch her as he was a hammer himself. But she knew the action could lead to her death instead. Not that she could swim without getting caught by sea monsters or hypothermia, who knew. She shuddered at the thought. She couldn't help but just pray that her crew noticed her absence and looked for her once they were able to escape from Big Mom. She put lot of faith in her crew.

"Thinking of means to run away, Cat burglar?"

Nami jumped slightly as Killer knelt in front of her. She didn't know whether he was laughing or asking her seriously since his face was covered by the mask. "I'm telling you beforehand, it's useless" he stood again turning his back to her. "And, I will kill you if you dare to do something stupid"

His final remark sent shivers down her spine. Her stomach twisted in a knot and she felt the adrenalin rushed over her body, chilling her body in fear and making her heart jumped uncontrollably. Those two were giving away a very unpleasant aura. She kept her mouth tight as she occasionally glancing between Kid and Killer. They seemed to ignore her presence at the moment as they were busy talking between themselves.

Nami saw a pile of metal scrape lay next to Kid's feet. She wasn't sure what they were for but she assumed they must have something to do with his devil fruit power. And the thought of using those metal was pushed aside when she felt someone kicked her legs none too gently. Nami looked up and met with Kid's glaze stare.

Nami squalled in pain when he grabbed her arm with his metal hand roughly pulling her up. She felt like her shoulder had dislocated at his violent treatment but endured it.

"Oi, Kid, be gentle. She is just a fragile woman" Killer warned Kid.

Nami sent her silent prayer to god. At least, the other one knew how to handle a lady gently or so she assumed. She gasped when she felt the cold metal touched the skin of her bare waist and her body was lifted off of the ground by no other than the red hair captain.

He lifted her over his shoulder as his hand securely wrapped around her waist. His metal grip clutching on her waist, biting into her flesh. She bit her lips to withstand the pain she knew he purposely inflicted on her to prevent her from making unnecessary move. The pain halting her from moving further. She put her hand on his mechanical hand, as if it was the only support she could hold on to.

She wanted to turn her body up to see what was waiting ahead but his restraining grip making it hard to do so. The metal hand felt so heavy on her back. She got the feeling they were boarded on another boat or ship when she felt him climbing higher.

"Welcome back boss" Heat greeted Kid as he landed on the deck. "Got any interesting news?"

Kid loosened his grip on her waist and tossed her on the floor of his deck none too gently as he stepped forward.

Nami shrieked in pain when she landed on the hard floor. She rubbed her shoulder and waist lightly to ease the sharp pain. Her eyes widened in shock when she was surrounded with unfamiliar faces. They were staring at her intently and making her uncomfortable.

She felt their stare stripped her naked that she unconsciously hugged herself. She was speechless and her legs felt weak. Her mind began to wander what were they planning to do to her. She knew she couldn't and wouldn't be able to fight them giving her strength was nothing compared to them.

Nami tried her best to calm her trembling body, she balled her fist to gain her self-control. Nami heard his footsteps as he walked towards her. She saw the pair of his feet in front of her.

Kid looked down at the girl with a bleak expression. He had no interest in weak people but given that she was the Strawhat crew, he wanted to, if, at least, dug something from her. Not that he eager to know.

"Boss, what are you planning to do?" One of his crews asked Kid.

"This woman…" Heat studied her for a while, "The cat burglar of the Strawhat" he added. "What's the deal boss?"

Kid didn't answer instead he knelt in front of her. His right hand clutched her jaw as he lifted her face to meet his.

"Don't think I took pity on you just because you are a woman"

Nami felt the pain surged around her jaw as his fingers biting into to the flesh of her cheek. She clutched her hand around his wrist but it did nothing to him.

"Alliance with Trafalgar… Now, answer me, which Yonkou are you aiming for?"

Nami breathed heavily because of the pressure he put on her face.

"I have no obligation to tell you" Nami spat back.

Kid chuckled, "You've got gut for a woman". He held her face up forcefully, "Now I ask you again, which Yonkou are you aiming for?"

Nami just stared at him, closing her lips tightly. Kid smirked. Judging from the way she looked at him, Kid knew she had no intention to spill the bean.

"You and your captain really know how to get on my nerves" Kid clutched her jaw tightly.

Nami whimpered in pain.

"Oi, Kid! She's a woman" Killer shouted at Kid. Kid loosen up his clutch and glanced at Killer.

"She's an enemy" Kid replied.

"You can ask her later" Killer suggested.

Kid looked at her again before letting go of her face. He gave a thought at Killer's statement. Although she was an enemy and one of the Strawhat, she was still a woman. So why not took some advantage of it. He would definitely "ask" her later.

"Killer! Lock her in the stateroom" Kid said with a smirk.

Kid pulled her up again and pushed her to Killer. Killer grabbed her and twisted her arm behind her back . Nami cursed inside her mind, she thought the masked guy could handle the lady gently, but he was also no different from his captain. She gritted her teeth to hold back her scream. He pushed her to walk. They walked along the alleyway. Her mind still flashing the images of Kid scary faces. She knew he wasn't nice. Really not nice.

Killer pushed her inside the room causing her to stumble on the hard floor. She then heard the door being closed and locked. Her nose caught a faint smell of iron and some other unpleasant and pungent smell, like dried blood too. Her eyes wandered around the small room.

Nami almost laughed herself. "So, this is what he called guest room?". The wall was made of iron. There was nothing except a pile of unused irons and a stake of dirty and bloody clothes mounting at the corner of the room. Nami sat curling herself near the iron stack. She rested her head against her knee, waiting for the time to pass.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The sound of the boots thumping alarmed her someone was heading to the lower deck where she had been captive. She lifted her head and look at the door. She waited patiently. Soon, the door opened revealing Kid and Killer.

She saw Kid and Killer headed towards her. Were they trying to dig every secret they wanted to know from her.

"Have you made up your mind?" Kid asked as he clutched her jaw ever tightly causing Nami to wince at the pain he caused upon her.

Nami didn't say anything. If he wanted, he would kill her anytime, even now. If she can't save herself, she could, at least, keep the secret safe and took it to her grave.

"I will never tell you that, never!" Nami gritted her teeth in defiance.

"You are pretty stubborn" Kid commented. He wasn't really so eager to know about the secret but if he could get a little bit information, it might be an advantage to him and his alliance. But the woman was pretty loyal to her captain.

His hand still firm on her jaw, slightly turning her face side by side to study her face. "You are one fine young woman" he smirked. Something dirty and really dirty played inside his mind and it was all written all over his face. Then he looked up at Killer, tilted his head.

Understood, Killer exited the room and closed the door.

"Now let me see if you can keep silent after this" Kid gave her a wicked grin, causing her to feel uneasy.

Kid pushed her down on the floor, and she fell with a hard thud. Nami gasped as her back touched the cold floor. When she tried to get up using her elbows as a support, a hand pushed her back on the floor.

"No! not yet, cat thief" He shook his head. "You are not going anywhere until I get a taste of you" his grin became wider. Nami's stomach squirmed in fear. Her heart beat uncontrollably knowing her fate in the next two second. She hugged herself in defense. But Kid wasn't nice enough to let her do so.

He strangled her as he pressed her down. Her hand grabbing his metal hand, struggling to catch her breath through the narrow canal he allowed her to take. He laid one of his legs across her hips, straddling and pinning her legs. He unbuckled his belt with his right hand and tugged down his pants and boxer just above his knee. He seized her short and tugged it down. Next, came her panties. He lifted her legs and kneel between her thighs.

He loosened the strangled on her throat just to let her take as many air she wanted but didn't move his hand from her throat. He smirked at the sight of her panting hardly trying to fill her lungs with air. He leaned forward, crushing her lips feverishly while his other hand ripped her top. Nami bit hard his lips in protest causing him to pull away with a growled. He licked his lips and could taste a blood. He looked at her furiously.

"You want to play rough?" Kid asked as he slapped her face. She felt a sharp pain on her cheek, stunning her for a while. She turned her head to look at him, locking her eyes with his. All she could see was unbridled lust and desire reflected upon his eyes. All of sudden, she felt small under the gaze, powerless and useless.

When he felt she didn't protest, he spoke, "Now, let's get down to business".

He leaned down again and bit her lips. His hand traveled over her bare chest and squeezed one of her breast hard enough causing her to gasp. Taking the opportunity, he forcefully thrust his tongue inside her mouth tasting her whole. Nami muffled her scream when his tongue assaulting hers in a fierce attack. He growled in triumph when he succeed in pulling her tongue and sucked it into his mouth. Tasting the damp flesh.

Kid raised his body up, grabbed hold of her waist as he pulled her down until her centre came into contact with his hardening member. His metal arm tugged both of her wrist and pinned them just above her head while he pressed his body on top of hers, grinding and rolling his hips to pleasure himself with the delicious friction he just created.

Nami gasped when something hard pressed against her core. But she couldn't do anything about it in her current position. Her wrist throbbed every time she tried to pull them away from his grip. His metal grip on her hands pained her. She couldn't even close her thighs together when he was accommodating himself in between her parted legs. Her hips bucked up involuntarily as it was anticipating more from the man above her.

"So responsive" Kid commented. He held his member and rubbed the aching head of his shaft against her clit, teasing her. Her body shuddered and her hips began to tremble as they were looking for something to hold on to.

"I don't mind if you wrap your hips around my waist" Kid said with a chuckle. "I rather like it"

His words just like a bullet to her. She knew he knew what he did and he enjoyed seeing her in that state. He purposely teasing and humiliating her. She felt ashamed. She turned her head ho the side and looked into the corner. She hated it. She hated her body for responding to the sensation the enemy captain sparked inside her. She closed her eyes trying to push it away. She felt helpless and weak. In the end, she wept, pitying herself.

Kid stopped teasing her. He felt hot waves running across his skin. His member began to throb and his ball tightened up. He raised his body, letting her hand go and looked down at the naked and helpless prey below him. His eyes scanned over her naked body causing another wave of pleasure ran across his body. He wanted to see the woman succumbed to him.

Kid guided his member to her opening while his metal hand pressed on her stomach. Once he placed his member at her entrance, he grabbed her hips each side and unceremoniously slammed into her, taking her purity away. Nami jerked her body and let out a cry when she felt an inevitable sharp pain tearing into her body. Her hand automatically on his chest, pushed his body, in an attempt to stop him.

Kid grunted, held both of her hand down each of her side and put all of his weight on her, immobilizing her completely. She couldn't fight it as she was pinned down and he forced himself on her. Again and again, he slammed into her pelvic region without giving her a time to be familiar with the foreign feeling. Between sobs, she told him to stop but it did nothing, alas, he kept going harder and harder, ignoring her plea.

Each of his thrust felt like a new stab into her flesh. He wasn't that gentle, and could never be gentle with someone like her. She couldn't even struggle to free herself. She just couldn't. He was so strong also dominating and didn't give her choice other than accepting his wild assault. She had no control over her own body. Her mind could only scream _"get off me"_ over and over again but his body kept rocking in and out of her without a rest.

Nami laid there closing her eyes and accepted the defeat. Even if she accepted the fate bestowed upon her, she couldn't help but let her tears rolling out of her eyes. Didn't he notice she was in pain? Didn't he realize he was hurting her so much? Why he didn't stop? More tears fell out of her eyes.

Kid let go of her hand as he sits upright while keeping his relentless pace. She didn't fight anymore. He smirked proudly. Not only he can rejoice in her taste but also her submersion. He slowed down, raising her legs up in the air and leaned forward, keeping her legs up in front of his arms. His arms on either side of her. The position gave him the leverage to penetrate her deeply, which he loved so much. He just loved seeing his prey cried in agony. And so he began to move again, thrusting in and out like frenzy, hitting a place he knew would hurt the most, over and over again, it felt like forever.

Nami's head rolled side to side while panting when she felt an incredible pain inside of her began to grow, another deep pain. It hurt than before. But he didn't stop. He still didn't stop. He kept on hitting the same spot, increasing the level of the pain. She screamed in pain, expecting mercy from him although she knew he was a man with no mercy. Her left hand clutching into his right hand unconsciously while the other hand was on his knee, ineffectively trying to stop his movement.

Her screamed muffled when he inserted two of his fingers inside her mouth, pressing on her tongue. "Yeah, that's it! Scream..." Kid laugh maniacally and began to move faster. "Scream" He screamed again. She felt another sharp deep pain inside her lower abdomen, . It hurt a lot she cried it didn't make a sound.

Watching her in pain, it turned him on even more. He wanted her to scream her lung out, he wanted her to feel the great pain and he wanted to see her in a complete upheaval because of the pain. He wanted to see how long could she stand the pain and how long could she hold on to her conscious mind. It was such a bliss on his side. A total enjoyment. Now that she was totally helpless, he had all control to take her in any way he wanted. Her body, each part of her body was his.

All of her energies were wasted for crying and enduring the pain. There was no pleasure at all. It was all pain. A great pain she never felt before, even greater than when Arlong killed her mother or when Arlong broke his promise thus their agreement. While he was enjoying himself violating her body in a way he favoured, she was broken inside and outside being sexually violated. Her muscle sore, her head dizzy, her body weak, her resolve scattered leaving her in a weak state. She went slack and drowning, her senses blunt, only the pain still lingered all over her body.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Light slaps on her cheek woke her up from her half-conscious mind. How long had it been? Had he done? Her lips felt dry, her body felt so exhausted. Her throat sore.

"Oi, wake up. I'm done"

She felt another light slaps on her cheek. She lazily darted her eyes to look at her surrounding but her vision blurred. Closing her eyes, she let the tears which had accumulated in the pool of her eyes to fall, her eyes met a satisfied smirk of a man who still on top of her. With shaky hands, she pushed him away. Despised his every existence.

Nami felt him yanking himself off her. Her body cramped and her muscle ached. Slowly and carefully, she rolled to her side and curled herself. Although he had done with his business, she still could feel the twinge of sharp pain in her lower abdomen. And she knew it would last. Every slight movement she made caused excruciating pain.

Kid took a glance at her. She was squirming and squeezing her thighs together, as if she was in pain, _or was she?_. One of her hand grabbed her ripped clothing and the other covering her lower area he had just euphorically assaulted. He also noticed a faint bloodstain smeared in her inner thigh, not that much, but it still blood. He looked down and spotted little blood on the base of his member. He grinned proudly at the thought of he was her first. And he was sure he gave her a "great" memory and sensation to remember.

He cracked his neck side to side and stretched himself before tugging up his pants and collecting his discarded coat on the floor. He exited the room leaving the naked woman lay on the cold floor.

Nami stifled her cry until she heard the clicking sound of the door being closed. Her tears fell again. She felt dirty, soiled, ashamed, guilty, regret, pain, panic, fear, frustrated and confused. All of the emotion mixed and engulfing her being. No matter how much she tried to hold it, in the end, her cry echoed in the small and empty room.

* * *

**FIN**

**And that's it! Like I said, Kid isn't a nice person. He's a sadist… a sadist! But I still like him.**

**Hmph... now I prefer to write AU story... given that I have pretty twisted and dark brain...  
**

**Thank you for reading. Have some thought of the story? Fill in the review box :)**


End file.
